


I Can't Remember

by BuckeyeKitty



Series: MCYT Oneshots [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Again I can't write in character, Angst, Don't Trust the Mask, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I am lazy, Not Beta Read, OOC, Panic Attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:33:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27131185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckeyeKitty/pseuds/BuckeyeKitty
Summary: Dream's Mask is his biggest secret, he never takes it off.So what happens when it gets knocked off during a Manhunt. What will his friends find out.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: MCYT Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980298
Comments: 10
Kudos: 333





	I Can't Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy!

“George!”

“His Mask.”

_Mask? What about my mask?_

His vision came back, he blinked quickly, getting used to the light, he could feel his body.

George was in front of him, Sapnap was a bit behind him, BadBoyHalo and AntFrost behind him and to the right, all four hunters were in full iron armor with a shield and iron sword.

He could feel the weight of iron armor on his body, and a shield on his left arm, he could see his diamond sword in his right hand. He couldn’t feel his mask on his face.

“What the hel-Muffin was that George?” Sapnap yelled.

“I don’t know!” George yelled back.

He remembered running from them, and getting away, but then nothing till then.

“Why isn’t he attacking?” Ant asked.

His head hurt, he was hungry, and he- _he should be running._ He can’t his whole body aches, he’s tired.

“Dream?” George asked, much closer that before.

His head moves to look at George, that didn’t help his head from hurting.

Sapnap’s eyebrow furrow, “Dre-Clay?”

He meets Sapnap’s eyes.

“Clay?” George says quietly, looking back at Bad and Ant, they’re as confused as George is.

“Gimme a sec, I need to sit down,” he finally said something then he sat down, a little harder than he meant to.

“I’ll grab your mask,” George said.

“No!” He exclaimed.

All four of them looked at him.

“Don’t touch it, please.”

“Okay, okay I won’t.”

“Clay, are you okay? You seem really out of it,” Sapnap said from right next him.

He jumped at the, to him, sudden closeness. He really must be out it.

“Clay?” Sapnap repeated again.

“I-I, I don’t, where are we?” He asked.

Sapnap sucked in a breath and pulled up coordinates, “About 2,000 blocks away from spawn.”

His eyes widened, bringing up his inventory, he had blaze power, and eye of ender, and 10 ender pearls.

“Dream?” George asked.

“I don’t, I don’t remember.”

“You don’t remember what?” Sapnap asked.

“Getting here, anything after getting away by spawn,” He whispered, closing his inventory and looking down at the ground.

“Do you know why?”

“That’s not vague at all, does he know why what?” George said.

Sapnap rolled his eyes, “Do you know why you don’t remember?”

He paused for a second, then nodded.

“Can you tell us why?” Bad asked.

“The mask,” he mumbled, curling into himself a bit.

“What? Sorry can you say it a little louder, Clay?” Sapnap asked.

“The mask,” he whispered this time.

“The smiley face mask?” Sapnap said.

He nodded.

George moved further away from where the mask was on the ground.

Sapnap glared at the mask.

“Can I give you a hug?” Bad asked.

He nodded, uncurling so it would be easier for Bad.

Bad walked over to him crouching down to pull him into a hug. He returned the hug.

Bad pulled back from the hug and sat down, leaving room for Ant and George to finish the circle they had accidentally made.

“How long has this been going on?” George asked, sitting down.

Sapnap’s glare broke from the mask, “Now who’s being vague!”

Ant sighed and sat down.

George glared at Sapnap, “How long have you had gaps in your memory.”

“Since I found the mask.”

“And you _never_ mentioned it?!” Sapnap said, head snapping to look at him.

“I didn’t want you to worry.”

“Clay…”

“I’m sorry.”

“Okay, this probably a bad time but why do you keep calling Dream, Clay?” George asked.

“That’s his/my name,” Sapnap and him said.

“Oh.”

“Wait, you found the mask and suddenly I wasn’t allowed to call you Clay and you would only call me Sapnap, why?”

“I wanted you to differentiate Dream from Clay.”

“So real names stopped.”

“That’s why you asked for a nickname of some sort when you met us,” Ant said.

He nodded.

“How young were you when you found the mask?” Bad asked.

“I was 8, Nick was 7.”

“I’m Nick,” Sapnap said, jumping in before questions started.

They sat in silence.

He broke it, “It helped me.”

“What?” Ant asked.

“It helped me get better, it told me the best way to do things. I learned to think like that, the most efficient wat to do things after a while.”

“I used to want a mask of my own,” Sapnap chuckled.

“But…”

Everyone looked back at him.

“But the more I listened to it, the more black spots with no memory, there would be entire conversations Nick and I had that I just wouldn’t remember.”

“Hated that,” Sapnap said, “hated it even more when he would just say he wasn’t sleeping well.”

“My favorite excuse.”

“I have figured out when he’s telling the truth about sleeping well and when he’s _lying_ to me.”

“Sorry Nick.”

“Stop apologizing, It taking you over is not your fault, I’m not mad you didn’t tell me, I’m just worried.”

“Which is-”

“The last thing you wanted to do, I know, but you’ve been my best friend since I was four, worrying come with the territory.”

He stayed quiet.

Sapnap’s eyes soften, “I care a hell of a lot for you, you can’t make me go away, no matter how hard you try.”

“I know.”

“Then what’s wrong?”

George, Bad, and Ant felt like they were intruding a little bit.

“I just, I don’t. I just don’t want to bother others with my problems, I can fix them myself,” He said, then quieter like it was a secret, _which it kinda of is I guess_ , “I don’t want to be a burden.”

“You’re not a burden, and you never have been,” George immediately said.

“I’m going to kill them,” Sapnap muttered.

“Kill who?” Ant asked.

“Every bully in my home village.”

“Nick, No!”

“I’m going to cause they’re wrong, so, so, very wrong, everything they’re ever said about you is wrong.”

“If it’s their fault Dr-Clay thinks she’s a burden, I’ll help you,” George said.

“Guys no, also Sapnap language.”

He chuckled, “Please don’t get in trouble for my sake.”

“They only said those things about you because they’re jealous of how smart you are.” Sapnap said.

“So Dream is a psychotic asshole and Clay is-” Ant started.

“Language!”

“The sweetest person you will ever meet,” Sapnap said.

“Nick!” He hid his flaming cheeks in his hands.

“It’s true though!”

Silence passed through the clearing.

“I guess you guys are going to want me to wake you up when I have a nightmare,” he said.

“At least one of us, yeah,” Bad said.

“That’d be great,” Sapnap said.

“Okay.”

“Can we call you, Clay?” George asked.

“Only when the mask is off.”

“You’re planning to put that thing back on?!” Sapnap asked, alarmed.

“I don’t want it to fall into someone else’s hands.”

“Can you destroy it?” Ant asked.

“No, I’ve tried, It appears on my nightstand by the next morning.”

“I hate that thing,” Sapnap said.

“Agreed,” He said.

“We should head back,” Bad said.

Sapnap shoved some pork chops into his hands, “Eat something.”

He filled up his hunger bar and then stood up.

Sapnap hugged him before he could grab the mask.

He hugged his best friend back.

Once Sapnap pulled away, he shot his friends a, hopefully, reassuring smile and walked over to, picked and put the mask back on his face.

“Ready to go?” Bad asked.

**_Kill them_ **

“Yep, let’s go,” He responded.

* * *

Sadly, though they could travel from their main world to other ones, they could only do so at spawn, the world spawn that is. In their main world they’d decorated it, so they wouldn’t forget where it was. They had also build their homes nearby so they didn’t have to go very far, walking took forever and horses died so easily.

No matter what they did in their main world, they still only half remembered where spawn in their current world was exactly.

They all had coordinates up and they were where they knew spawn was around. He was pressing the button whenever he moved a block.

He disappeared then reappeared, “Found it.”

One by one they went back to their main, their home, world.

They went to Dream, Sapnap, and George’s house.

“Should we tell everyone else?” Ant asked.

“Probably,” He said, glancing at the mask, it was on their dining table.

“I might explain some of your behavior during the war,” George said.

“War?” He thought back through his memories, “Right, right, L’manburg.”

“Now Manburg,” George said.

Bad hummed, keeping his opinions to himself.

“George, Sapnap you grab the people of Manburg,” He made a face at the name, “Bad and Ant grab neutrals, I’ll try to get Wilbur, Tommy, and Techno.”

His friends nodded.

They set off, George and Sapnap towards Manburg, Bad and Ant towards the nearest neutral’s base and him east after both pairs disappeared.

**_Betray them. Kill them._ **

“Hello Wilbur.”

“Dream.”

“Big D! What are you doing here?” Tommy asked.

“I have to tell, well, everyone, all our friends something.”

“Including Manburg?” Wilbur asked, grimacing at the name.

“Including them yes, it will be on neutral ground, and we’ll keep it peaceful.”

**_Kill them all._ **

“I’ll grab Techno,” Tommy said, running off to do so.

Wilbur, Tommy, and Techno followed him back to the main area.

Manburg, Purpled, Skeppy, and a few other neutrals were already there.

“George and Sapnap went to help Bad and Ant,” Skeppy said.

He nodded, “Okay.”

Jschlatt opened his mouth, probably to say something about Tommy and Wilbur.

He beat Schlatt to it, “I own this land, it’s mine so it is neutral, you will not try to kill or harm _anyone_ on this land today. Do you understand?”

“Yes, I understand,” Schlatt was a bit quieter then he normally was.

Bad, Ant, George, and Sapnap returned with the rest of their friends.

**_Kill Them._ **

_I’d rather not_

Everyone settled in, sitting down on the grass, neutrals in between Pogtopia and 

Manburg, George and Sapnap on either side of him, with Bad and Ant on there other sides.

He reached up and took off his mask, setting it on the ground in front of him.

Sapnap and George set it a glare.

“You may be wondering why I’ve gathered you all here.”

“Stop being cliche,” Sapnap said.

He rolled his eyes and pointing at the mask, “That thing sucks.”

“To put it simply,” Sapnap said.

“It takes control of me, I don’t remember want happens when it does,” He started off.

“It makes him a psychotic asshole,” Sapnap said.

“Sapnap!” Bad exclaimed.

“It’s true,” Sapnap defended.

“The war is fuzzy at best, there are parts that are just gone, just black,” He brought the attention back to him.

“Like the revolution? That war?” Tommy asked.

He nodded.

“That explains a few things,” Wilbur said.

“Since I put it back on, in the the manhunt world we were in, it’s told me to kill you guys, four times.”

“Four!” Sapnap exclaimed.

He nodded.

“It’s not even been an hour,” George said.

“I know how much time has passed, George.”

“Why should we believe you?” Schlatt asked.

He meet Schlatt’s eyes, “I don’t remember the duel between me and Tommy, the only reason I know happened is because George, Sapnap, and Punz kept mentioning it.”

“I believe him him,” Punz said.

“Why? Explain,” Schlatt said.

“I worked closely with him during the L’manburg revolution, he would change how he acts, especially when we were in battle.”

“You don’t remember the duel?” Tommy asked.

“I remember the after math, but the duel itself, no I don’t.”

“Do you remember the independence or death speech?” Wilbur asked.

“Yes, but I don’t remember what happened in the final control room.”

“Oh, it was so good,” Sapnap said.

“It sucked but I can respect it, now,” Wilbur said.

“Down with the Revolution, boys. It was never meant to be,” Eret recited, from the neutrals area.

“It was a very good speech Wilbur,” He said.

“Thank you.”

“Why are you telling us now?” Tubbo asked.

Schlatt sent him a look.

“Because, Ant, Bad George, and Sap found out today, so I am finally confident that people believe me, so I’m willing to tell others.”

“Plus, we’re backing it up so you’re more likely to believe him,” Ant said.

“If I’ve ever done something to hurt any of you, and I haven’t already apologized for it, I’m sorry.”

Tommy opened his mouth.

“No, I’m not giving you back your discs.”

Tommy closed his mouth.

* * *

The second revolution, the battle for L’manburg if you will, continued, until one side won. Everyone kept in mind what Clay had told them about Dream and tried to tell him what happened Dream and tried to tell him what happened when he was confused about important events.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, comments are greatly appreciated.


End file.
